silver
by the phantom of the arts
Summary: OH MY GOD SNAKE EYES DID WHAT...ok now that i have you i mest up on the first chapter so ignore it the seconed one is better so read that one its about a girl who has a dark secret you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know that the last chapter sucked so I'm going to delete it it's going to be better I hope so let's get started **

Hi my name is silver aka Rambo I know it's a boy's name I'll tell you how I got it latter when I came upon a cobra truck then I saw people coming out of it there were three men a blond and two brunettes then I say a redheaded lady next I saw the guns and I just snapped I charged

Silver charged at the Joes first she attacked roadblock knocking him on his butt, duke was the first to come to his aide she kicked him away by then tunnel rat came into view "what the …." He couldn't finish his sentence silver threw her knife at him it in bedded its self in his arm scarlet started shooting at her hitting her in the shoulder … it didn't stop her she tackled her knocking her out snake eyes attacked her that's when he knotted that she was just a child around 13 or 14 he tried to tackle her but missed she was to fast he tried again and succeeded he then immobilized her that was when everybody got up minus scarlet (she was still knocked out ) duke was the first to speak "she's just a kid" "why'd you attacked us" it was roadblock " I don't like cobra" she answered "we aren't cobra why would you think that " she gestured with her head to the truck "hay you look familiar were you on TV you're the fugitives that blow up the cobra thing right" snake eyes let her go he figured if she hated cobra that she was harmless …. For now "sorry about the arm" she approached tunnel rat "you know I know have to fix that for you" she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a needle some thread and two pills "drink this it will numb your arm" he drank the pills "I'll do it … what about you" he pointed to were scarlet had shot her "I can do that myself" she took out another needle and thread she pulled up her sleeve and got to work

"Your friend should be waking up any minute now" as she said that scarlet got up and imminently grabbed her gun "come down red I'm on your side" "you knocked me out" she answered angrily " ya well you shot me so we're even" silver answered scarlet was putting her gun down "if you're on our side why did you attack us" "I don't know maybe it was the fact that you have a car with the cobra logo on the side" silver answered sarcastically "well I better get going" she said getting up and getting her backpack she was heading toward the woods suddenly a clap of thunder sounded "you should say it looks like it's going to rain" said roadblock "I all most killed you and you want me to stay" silver asked "you though we were cobra "answered duke "and you look like you haven't eaten in a while" at that moment it started to rain the Joes made their way to the coyote but silver stayed behind watching them getting socked to the bone "you coming" it was duke "ya I'm coming" she than ran all the way to the coyote

**So that was the second/first chapter I'm bored so I'm gonna wright chapter 2 I know is sort the next will be longer hopefully **


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see I'm not dead so here's chapter two PS don't kill me

As I ran back to the coyote I had a strange feeling, like I just made a life changing decision. When I got there scarlet was holding a towel to me. I dried myself off and scarlet handed me a t-shirt "yours looks like crap " I looked at my shirt the ones red shirt was now covered in dried mud and blood ,and had holes in it.

As I started to take my shirt off tunnel rat stopped me by garbing the shirt and pulling it down "there's a bathroom behind you ". He said with a red face that rivaled a tomato. "don't worry I have a shirt under it" with that he let go and went back to his seat when I took off my shirt they all gasp and where staring at me I looked down and found the cause of it there was a scar on me from my left rib cage to my right hip. I eminently put on the shirt and tried to get out but duke got in my way "where did you get that" "I don't have to answer that, now move before I make you" he didn't move "don't say I didn't warn you. With that I grabbed his shoulder and though him through the door, he landed with a thump.

The team eminently tried to stop me from leaving but there where to late by the time they were all outside I was gone." Where'd she go" scarlet yelled "she's gone duke said and she's stronger then she looks "how do you think she got that scar" roadblock asked "I don't know but what I do know is that it was a deep cut and by the looks of it that cut was very painful ""who would do that to a child". "Anyway we should get going she gone and she overly doesn't want are help now I have a source in that said that cobras up to something.

Two weeks later

"Is that smoke" tunnel rat asked 'ya it is let's go check it out" duke answered. As they got closer they realized that it was an apartment building you could hear people in side.

They eminently entered the building roadblock, duke and snake-eyes where inside looking for people outside tunnel rat and scarlet helping the ingered, soon after the cops and fire department came and took over. The cops putting up barricades to stop people from going inside.

Out of the corner of his eye snake-eyes saw he there girl with the large scar, she was close to the barricade. Suddenly a women was yelling a name MIKE! MIKE WHERE ARE YOU! Duke asked her what was wrong, she said "MY SON! I CANT FIND MY SON!" Then out of a window over the noes you could hear a child screaming" MOMMY, MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU'. Look some random person yelled, there's a boy in the window. The mother tried to go to get past the barricade, but the polies stopped her. She was crying and kept saying my baby oh my baby.

As the firemen tried to go in through the doors they collapsed, and again snake-eyes saw her, while everyone was running she was heading straight for the building. She then did the unexpected, she ran full speed into the building.

Ok so I'm a beginner in fan fiction so most of the chapters will be small until I get the hang of it but I will update as often as I can I personally think that some small chapters 4 or 5 times a month is better than one long one ones a month but that's just me and I applaud you people that update fast and with long chapters

P.A. out


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm trying to update faster so hear is chapter 3**

As the firemen tried to go in through the doors they collapsed, and again snake-eyes saw her, while everyone was running she was heading straight for the building. She then did the unexpected; she ran full speed into the building.

By the time the firefighters realized what happened it was too late she entered the building. Suddenly there was an explosion and the entranced crumbled, silver and the kid where trapped. Once the firefighters had the fire under control some of them got one of those inflatable thingy to soften the fall.

And with the mother calling him the child came out of his hiding place; on the top floor. the mother then said "mike I want you to jump the firefighters will catch you I promise "then with one deep breath he prepared to jump, just as his feet left the building silver jumped out and with her feet on the ledge caught the boy by his feet.

WHAT ARE YO-she was caught off by another explosion that sent derby the size of your arm and bigger crashing to the ground. The firefighters barely had enough time to get out of the way in time but one was not so lucky, under a piece of reinforcement a lone firefighter was trapped; her lower body crushed.

On the building the boy started to cry and hugged as if his life depended on it; it did. Looking down silver analyzed the situation, a drop from this high wouldn't kill her like a normal person but she would have some broken bones. And then there was the firefighter trapped she just couldn't leave her could she?

A smell brought her back it was a familiar smell she know all too well, she pushed those mesmerizes away If; they were to live she needed a clear head. That smell it was the smell of an explosion in possibly the next 5 minutes if she was lucky. But then a gene she never was, looking around she saw no way out it was jump or be burned. She had seen enough fire to last a life time.

Making up her mind she made her way back, one of the bystanders knew what she was about to do and yell "LOOK SHES GOING TO JUMP" following that statement people began to yell at her to not jump. Tacking one last look at the boy with fear in his deep green eyes, she ran and jumped.

She landed with a sickening sound and all was silent none dared make a sound and stared at the unmoving lump on the ground, and then said lump moved. Silver slowly got up but as she took a step a bolt of pain shot thou her left leg, it was bent in an unnatural position and had blood soaking her pant leg and the source to the sickening sound. She looked at the boy he was unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

As she made her way to the firefighter trapped, dragging her leg behind her. She looked at the lady she was alive but in a lot of pain. Silver looked at the rock and threw it off of her like it was nothing. The crowd being in shocked at seeing the in possible didn't move there were like statues even the Joes where unmoving. What brought them back was the sound of yet another explosion.

At thought the firefighters went to action but where stopped but the chief "stop don't move any closer get these people to a safer distance" there where objections but with another order from the caption they began pushing the people back besides the complaints. But they missed snake-eyes as he was currently hiding in a nearby tree.

When the people where at a safe distance the captain of the firefighters got a megaphone to talk to silver the boy and the firefighter, "due to the danger of the building no one can help you, we have an ambulance ready to help all you have to do is get within reaching distance of the barricade". _Easy for you to say thought silver you're not the one with a broken leg and cuts from the last explosion._

With that silver looked at the firefighter the boy her leg and then to the barricade that was a good 20ft away. Then she felt a presence, next to her was snake-eyes he looked at her and then picked up the half dead firefighter and made his way to the barricade. When he turned and saw what little progress she made his went back and put her arm over his shoulder.

What the bystanders and Joes saw was snake-eyes, with the firefighter on his back, silvers arm around his neck with her holding her leg up and hopping to snake-eyes pace and a boy in her other arm. Slowly making the way to the barricade the people slowly making a clear space for them to make it to the ambulance and they passed the barricade it was like crossing in to another world. As soon as they made it all hell brock lose.

**so what u think tell me did it get better worse leave a comment and I need a beta so help I suck at writing ironically I'm good at reading so ya this is the longest I have ever written 862 words not counting the author notes so ya leave a comment thanks**

**Grammar-ly challenged **

**P.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

ok so I'm going to try to rewrite this because I suck a making people meet in the being of the story so I'm going to have them met and start from there today I'm going to finish a long chapter hopefully about 2,000 words and work on the next chapter it will be up tomorrow the 30th and if you read it could you tell me how it is and if I should keep the previous three chapters and I might regret this but I **need** flames honestly tell me what you think don't sugarcoat it but if its good tell me I suck at grammar so it will help if you tell me the mistakes I mean really wright now before I edit this spell check says I have 17 word misspelled please check tomorrow by 12 it should be up by then the latest 1

Thank you for your help


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I'm going to try a new approach to this the story from now on will be hopefully longer one shots so ya

Its bin 3 weeks from the fire and my leg was healing, and so far thanks to my bracelet you saw a 15 year old girl with long curly black hair, fair skin, with some freckles doting my cheeks, and nose. About 5'4 with cargo pants, navy blue shirt under a black hoodie that said hoodie ninja*. The only hint that there was something hidden under the surface where my unnatural black eyes, that if you looked closer was actually a deep red; when the light caught them resembled fire, and an instance look most said resembled that of a wolf, if only they knew how right they were.

Today the discussion was about my eyes the only hint of my hidden nature and it started like this.

I was taking a nice nap when ripcord came up to me and sat in front of me, "can I help you" I asked keeping my eyes closed. "ya I'm trying to think of a name for you", "but I have many names", "like what" roadblock asked having bin cooking as a way to alleviate his boredom, "well I go by silver, Rambo the 2nd and others that I don't like to say", "why are you called Rambo" duke asked "well that was my father's nickname they said that his personality was like the guy in the movies, and people say that I look like him and that I have some of his personality traits and my nickname is silver." "hay silver open your eyes" ripcord said as he lent closer to me, _this could be fun_ I thought as I open my eye almost immediately he falls on his butt as he tries to get away from me. "man you guys have to see this she has red eyes" he practically screams, "what are you talking about people can't have red eyes" tunnel rat said "well she does look for your selves", with that the Joes came closer to me, even snake eyes came to see what the all the fuss was about. Everyone but Scarlett, I knew she didn't trust me, I have seen that look before enough times to know what it means. With her green eyes, and it hurts not because the look hurt, by now I was used to it, no it was because she resembles her; my grandmother.

I left my train of thought when tunnel rat shown a bright light in my eyes. "wow you weren't kidding she really has red eye" tunnel rat says "no humans have red eyes", "then she's not human" Scarlett says the others look at her , and I see the look on her eyes, she's planning something, and by the way she looks at me it can't be good. "She's not humans maybe one of mind benders experiments'", "I am not mindbenders experiment "I growl a little pissed off that she thought I had anything to do with the mad man. then without warning she tackled me pining me to the ground "get off of me I said, I don't liked being held down" I growled and then we started wrestling somehow she managed to take my hoodie off and thou it to the side as I glared at her then we attacked some more wrestling and she grabbed my bracelet looked in my eyes fear flashing in them and then pulled the bracelet off.

As she looked at me seeing the change as I thou her off like she was nothing as I sat up and I head them gasp as they took in my new appearance, my once black hair was now a midnight blue with a pair of fury silver wolf ears on my head, my eyes a deep red that in the late sun glowed with danger that sent a shivers down there backs, and if looks could kill scarlet would be dead, but at least my glare had paralyzed her. I have a light scar on my left cheek, and a sharp teeth made themselves known as my mouth was pulled into a snarl. My clothes had also changed, I now sported a shirt that went just below my ribcage that you could see the ribs sticking out; something my hoodie has hid perfectly, my cargos had now turned to shorts, the viable skin was scared from years of failed assassination attempts, my black convers now black combat boots. With a long tail that lay beside me the tip flipping like that of a cat. All in all I looked like some hybrid wolf thing, that was under nourished, covered in scars of all kinds some more noticeable then others. I could see the fear in their eyes and I know any thoughts of thinking I belonged to something was just wishful thinking. As I got up to grab my small backpack walking with a limp I started packing my things. that's when they seemed to snap out of it as I made my way to the forest "where do you think you're going" duke said as he realized I was leaving "away from here before you guys try to make me into a mantel piece", "we wouldn't do that" roadblock said "then tell that to red who has her gun to me" I said as they turned to look at scarlet punting the gun at me as I made an move to duke who was blocking my was, she shot her gun at me in an instant I thru her ageist the coyote "next time you want to shot me, make sure you bullet will land" I growled as I let go of her throwing the bullet with enough force to imbed its self into the side of the coyote, an inch from her head, with that I disappeared as the Joes looked around but I was long gone.

4 hours later around 10 pm

"What do you think she was, some kind of werewolf" ripcord asked as they settled down for sleep. "Do you think she was some kind of thing mindbender made" tunnel rat asked, "she has to be how else can you explain her, she was probably going to try and kill us in are sleep" scarlet answered. "we don't know that, and if she wanted to kill us, she would have done it already you saw how fast she was " duck said _"she was a good person "_ snake eyes sighed "how can you tell" scarlet asked _ "the look in her eyes ,it's the look of someone who has been neglected for a long time she was probably thinking she had a home, people who have been hurt like that become serial killers or fight only for survival "_he said "what was that" tunnel rat asked the Joes go silent as they listen then, in less than a second they are surrounded by men with all different colors of glowing eyes.

"Who are you" duke yells at the men who have all of them trapped, having moved so fast that even snake eye was defenseless. "I know it your with silver I told you she was cobra" scarlet said as she looked at her captors, then one with green eyes looked at her "silver wasn't with cobra red" he said as he got closer, "she would never, such a sham she could have been a great asset to cobra". "what do you mean she wasn't cobra" scarlet asked surprised, "well I don't know about you but she doesn't want anything to do with them, I mean who would want to help the person that killed her parents right in front of her, know that I think of it we should be thanking you red, if you haven't driven her off by showing her inhuman side she might have killed us by now, good thing you did what you did. Guys let's say thanks to the women that made all this possible", green eyes says as the others thank her making her feel terrible, her obsession with cobra had made her chase away a voluble ally, and possibly a friend.

As the men take there swords out and get ready to attack them, a blood chilling howl is herd as the Joes get liberated as their captors are thrown to the side. There sanding in front of them is none other than silver, the wolfs visibly fall back as they realize who there up ageist the leader (green eye) steps forward "we have no problem with you silver just let us take them" he says as he takes a step closer "you've gone mad if you think that I'll do anything to help cobra" she answered "then will have to settle this the old fashioned way he says as he attacks her.

They put their swords on the ground and turn in to wolfs, silver was a silver wolf about 3ft tall and green eyes wa ft. white wolf. As they circled each other, growling and fake lunging at each other, green eyes moves first grabbing silver by the leg as she maneuvers her neck and head to bite the back of her opponent. They separate and attack rolling on the ground it's too fast for the Joes to see what's going on. it lasted only 1 or 2 minutes with silver's mouth deep in the wolfs thought, the Joes thought he was dead until she let go, and he got up slowly, bowing to her as best he could given his injures ."You have won this round silver but we will met again", with that the pack disappears into the night the only sigh that they were there; the blood on the ground.

As silver turns back into her hybrid state she turns to the Joes and says "I have repaid my debit to you for having me for 3 weeks, I will get out of your hair now." As she turns her back to leave, "what" scarlet says, as the Joes face her arms crossed over there chest glaring slightly at her. "I'm sorry about the way I acted and attacked you, I was wrong to let my obsession for stopping cobra get the best off me and treating you like a criminal", "what's she's trying to say is will you stay with us until we stop cobra" duke said the others agreed, "beside we already have a ninja we should add more dangerous people to this band of misfits" tunnel rat said. "And you look starved, we need to get some food in you" roadblock said "she needs food, not road kill" tunnel rat answered "now come here I need to tack a look at those wounds", silver looks questionably at tunnel rat. "Don't look at me like that you could kill me in half a second" with that she goes to him letting him examine her wounds.

Snake eyes goes over to silver when she's all bandage up _"could I have a look at your sword"_ he asks, "yes" she answers "_this is a good sword where did you get it"_, my dad made it for me but I don't really know how to use it", _"what level would you say you are on",_ I'd say beginner my dad didn't have time to train me before he was killed". _"Would you like me to show you how to use it", _"would you ", she asked as she looked at him with hope shining in her eyes. _"Of course I would"_, with that she yawning and went to sleep instantly on the side of the coyote. Snake eyes just picked her up and cred her into the coyote. he was surprised by how little she wade, he would have to make her eat before she could be his apprentice. He was looking forward to having an apprentice again and he wanted to find out her secret, there was something about her that just made him want to protect her.

Well I finished this tell me how you think I need it and probably need a beta so if you know someone or if you want to beta please pm me

P.A out

*hoodie ninja is a song and kind of reminds me of shake eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Ok well here's Ch. 6 I need to edit the mistakes I make in the other chapters and I will do that as soon as I post this and thank you to those who commented it helps some of it hurt but like my karate teacher said no pain no gain so here's chapter 6 or 5 I don't know anymore

Week 4 of being with the Joes

_I was at my old house in Texas when I realized what was happening I could see a younger me playing with my brothers and father. My father on his hands and knees with my brother and I tackling him a sort of wresting match, my mother watching us from her view in the kitchen. I was like an observer, but I felt more like an unwanted gest watching this family; my family. It was wonderful seeing them us like this but I knew it was my nightmare it always starts like this, so I cherish the moment until it comes crashing down._

_After a few minutes the doorbell rings. My father seams to sense this as he pulls my older brother off of him and goes to the door, my mother fallowing close behind. As he opens the door, I can hear him arguing with someone but I can't make out what they're saying, then I hear it the gunshots and my mother screaming. My brother and I go to the door only to be pushed aside as my father comes charging at a man that's behind us 'how did he get there' I think as he rushes past me, I hear my brother crying as I come closer._

_He's kneeling in front of my mother her light brown hair covered in a dark red stilly thing I get closer to her and I see three blotches of the same thing that's covering her hair she's looking at us and she's crying silently tears streaming from her eyes. She looks at us and says 'Redmond promise me something', she sounds pained "promise me you'll take care of your brother and sister she says looking at him, he nodes his head as he cries. "Why is he crying" I think to myself "why is momma on the floor with red sticky stuff on her" "why is she telling brother to look after us ", then she looks at me and says "silver you have to be strong for your brothers you both can't be broken "she says as she looks at us she then hugs us and then she goes limp. She looks like she's asleep but there's something different her eyes where open and there was no light of happiness in them they looked like dark green rocks instead of the shinning jade that I was used to so I did the first thing that came to me; I closed her eyes._

_We were distracted by the sounds of fighting coming from the living room so I left my 'sleeping' mothers side and whet to see what was happening, then I turned to my brother that was two years older than me he was still at my mom's side so I pulled him up and said "come on let's see what's going on mommy's only sleeping. He looks at me and says "she's not asleep she's ….. he stop himself and looks at me shaking his head, " you don't understand" with that he gets up and leads the way to the living room, I follow confused._

_What I saw made me scream and my brother pull me into his chest to block the view, but it was engraved into my mind. The images of my father armless with a sword in his good arm his blonde hair a mess with the same red thing covering him. The man that was behind us had a large hole in his arm and stomach. Then I felt my brother being pulled from me by said man, he hosted my brother into the air and took a knife out and stabbed him in the stomach the same red coming out of him as he screamed. That's when something in me broke and I saw red, as the man took the knife out if him I attacked and I don't know what happened only that I had a scratch on from my left rib to my right hip the warm red stuff coming out of me. My brother was beside me on the floor he had a scratch on his left eye that I couldn't see because of the red stuff coming out he was looking at something in front of us. It was dad he had something coming out of his gut and red stuff coming out _

NO! I screamed waking up, breathing heavy the scar on my side burning like it had when I got it, I realized that there was 5 pairs of eyes and a visor staring at me I looked at the clock on the dashboard 4:52 am. Snake-eyes handed me some kind of bitter tea. I eminently drowned it much to the surprise of the others sine I would most likely take small sips after adding sugar or honey this was not the first nightmare but it was the first I woke up screaming. I had to force myself to swallow it, leaving a bitter after taste but I knew it would help me forget the dream, but sadly could not do anything for the memory.

Tunnel rat looked at me "nightmare?" I shuck my head "memory" they just stared at me even Ripcord was unusually silent. I hate the silence it makes the me think if the nightmares I hated them and they always happened around the beginning of December always reminding me of what happened, I knew what I had to do to get rid of them, lucky we were close to Texas, being I Louisiana because Roadblock's grandmother had become ill. She was fine now just one of the many sickness that hunt the elderly. I didn't know if I could ask them to tack me or if I should go alone, I knew someone probably Snake-eyes would fallow, me we had become close in the past weeks. My sword skills have improved greatly, he was like a second father to be.

"I need to do something … but I could always go alone…." I trailed off. "Go where "it was Scarlett we had started off on the wrong foot, but we were slowly becoming civil. " I have to do something in Texas… it's sort of like a tradition. "Well we could go I got a tip from a friend that Cobra could be planning something there. But it's a big state where do you have to go?" she asked "I have to go to Rio Grande a small town by the border. " I answered "well that the town that Cobra is in." "What would Cobra want in a small town?" Duke asked "whatever it is I can't be good" Tunnel Rat chimed in. "whatever it is we leave at dawn." Duke said as he went back to his sleeping bag, my previous nightmare forgotten.

I didn't know whether to be glad it was forgotten or sad that I had to go back to it so soon. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and nearly jumped out of my skin. It was snake-eyes he was the only one who could see thru my carefully constructed mask, but there were still flaws that let him see me, the real me, not the 15 year old werewolf that rarely if ever showed emotion with no weaknesses or a heart for that matter, oh no he saw the scared little girl hiding behind her father filled with sadness, dead inside, who had never fully grieved over the loss of her parents or the broken family bounds, even 10 years later. But I made sure he never chough more than a glimpse of the girl hidden. Maybe it was his ninja training? Maybe he has a 6th sense that lets him know. But I thing its manly because I became close to him lowering my guard for him to notice the shaky hands or the eyes glissading with unshed tears on nights I woke up like this. Whatever it was he noticed, and with my lack of sleep and lack of eating had made me vendible. I was brought back as another cup of tea was handed to me and I knew he knew and that somehow reassure me that everything was alright. But at the same time brought pain as he reminded me so much of him. With that last sip I went back to bed but I felt his eyes on me watching me and I felt safe knowing that if I was ever in a fight he would be the first to back me up kind of reminded me of dad.

And that's it not the story I'm gone try to update more this month and next since its summer and I feel like writing when I have nothing to do so ya

And just so you know the 'red stuff' is blood I did it on purpose to show that she doesn't know that its blood and this update is late since I had a lot of things to do in May but tell me how it is did it get better I'm thinking of rewriting the whole thing when I finish the story.

Next chapter you meet the family


End file.
